freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
PlushBaby
Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation) or Plush (disambiguation). Main = '''PlushBabies' are three plushy antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. They are plush versions of Circus Baby, and are part of The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. Physical Appearance The PlushBabies are plushies based on Circus Baby. They are small and white with orange hair, red noses, red cheeks, and blue eyes with eyelashes. The three are distinguished by their dress colors of red, blue, and yellow. The Blue PlushBaby has red stiching on her torso. The Yellow PlushBaby is missing her right eye. In their Blacklight Level, the three PlushBabies are stitched and printed to resemble Scrap Baby from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The blue variant now has more noticeable stitching on her torso, as well as some shading around her eyes. The Yellow PlushBaby, aside from missing her right eyeball, has what appears to be black liquid seeping from both eyes. Personality As with the Bidybabs from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the PlushBabies all share the same personality traits, which are uncannily similar to their primary counterpart, Circus Baby. The only difference being that their voices are much higher pitched. They are also shown to be somewhat mischievous, as evidenced by their laughter. Gameplay The PlushBabies appear in their own Dark Rooms level. Numerous versions of them will appear throughout the level, at which the player must shine their flashlight on to repel as they must survive until 6AM. Failure to repel a PlushBaby in time will result in a jumpscare and a Game Over. Several Red PlushBabies also appear in Circus Baby's Night Terrors level. When the player closes the closet doors to hide from Circus Baby, they start to twitch violently. If the player keeps the doors closed for too long, the PlushBabies will jumpscare them and end the game. In their Blacklight level, The Plushbabies resemble Scrap Baby. The player must fend off the 3 Scrap PlushBabies like in the regular level. The PlushBabys also appears in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, in the Plushkin Patch level, wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, and Balloon Boy. Trivia *In their Blacklight level, the plushies of other characters are replaced by both the regular Plushbabies, alongside two other ones - one in a dark blue/aqua-green dress and another in an orange/yellow dress with both eyes. *In the files, the blue variant is referred to as "Stitch" and the yellow as "Blind", while the Blacklight level's decoy orange/yellow variant is strangely referred to as "green". **The nicknames of the blue and the yellow variants refer to their defections, with the yellow variant being blind in one eye, and the blue variant having a stitch on her torso. *The PlushBabies use BB's laughter, as well as Circus Baby and Scrap Baby's quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, but higher pitched. **The sound she emits when jumpscaring the player is also a pitched up version of the sound heard when Circus Baby grabs Elizabeth Afton in the death minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. *Their models have a very strong resemblance to Funko's Circus Baby plushies, almost certainly being based on their design. *It is currently unknown if the PlushBabies are actually animatronics, or just living plushies. **It's also possible that the PlushBabys don't exist outside of the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, which is a VR video game within the story of the franchise. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Plushbaby gallery.png|All of the PlushBabies in the gallery (Front). Plushbabygalleryside.png|All of the PlushBabies in the gallery (Side). Plushbaby gallery 2.png|All of the PlushBabies in the gallery (Back). ICO Plushbaby.png|PlushBaby's icon in the gallery. Variations SNRenPlushBaby.png|The red PlushBaby. BabyPlush-Blue.png|The blue PlushBaby. BabyPlush-Yellow.png|The yellow PlushBaby. ScrapBabyPlush-Red.png|The red Scrap PlushBaby. ScrapBabyPlush-Blue.png|The blue Scrap PlushBaby ScrapBabyPlush-Yellow.png|The yellow Scrap Plushbaby. download (2).jpg|PlushBabies Scrap Baby counterpart (Red version). download (8).jpeg|PlushBabies Scrap Baby counterpart (Blue version). Download (1).jpg|PlushBabies Scrap Baby counterpart (Yellow version). Jumpscares Plushbaby2vrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|The Blue PlushBaby attacking the player (click to animate). Plushbaby3vrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|The Yellow PlushBaby attacking the player (click to animate). Scrapplushbabyvrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|The Red Scrap PlushBaby attacking the player (click to animate). Blueplushbabyvr.gif|The blue Scrap PlushBaby attacking the player (click to animate). Scrapplushbaby2vrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|The Yellow Scrap PlushBaby attacking the player (click to animate). Foxybaby.gif|PlushBaby with Foxy Mask attacking the player (click to animate). Freddybaby.gif|PlushBaby with Freddy Mask attacking the player (click to animate). BBbaby.gif|PlushBaby with BB Mask attacking the player (click to animate). Chicaplushbaby.gif|PlushBaby with Chica Mask attacking the player (click to animate). Screenshots WCR4QBV.jpg|The PlushBabies in one of the screenshots. VRPlushBaby1.jpg|The PlushBabies in one of the screenshots. Miscellaneous BabyPlush-Unused1.png|The Blacklight level's decoy dark blue/aqua green variant. PlushBaby-Unused2.png|The Blacklight level's decoy orange variant. Play-Trophy.png|The red PlushBaby in the Play! achievement. PlushBaby_walk.gif|The Red PlushBaby walking (click to animate). ICO PlushCircusBaby.png|The red PlushBaby in the Prize Counter. ICO PlushScrapBaby.png|The Scrap Baby version in the Prize Counter. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Curse of Dreadbear' Sounds The scream PlushBaby emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The scream emitted when multiple PlushBabies attack the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear